


Anna on Robin Surrounded by Anna

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Council of Anna, Crack, F/M, It isn't cheating if all your wife's sisters are completely interchangeable, Money, Multi, Robin is Annasexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Endurance Tonic, Sexual Roleplay, Too many Annas, don't take this seriously, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Being married to an Anna has its perks, seeing the world, learning the tricks of the trade.So when Anna, Robin's wife that is, takes him to a place for a special treat, Robin knows his in for a good time.He just didn't expect that it would end with more than just his Anna.





	Anna on Robin Surrounded by Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> This sounded like a good idea at the time, so... here's a short work on Robin getting laid by Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna and Anna. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to write a scene with multiple Annas, it was taxing enough to get them all talking. So the only written sex scene involves Robin and his wife Anna.

Robin blew a strand of his white hair from his face as he packed what seemed like the hundredth crate into Anna's, his wife Anna that is, cart. Though it only felt like that because this moving crates is a daily occurrence. He didn't mind, however, since probably the best thing about being married to her was the fact that he got to see the world. He also happened to develop his own business sense, at first it seemed overwhelming but then after some explanations by Anna and a few real-time examples, he saw patterns and the threads that connected them, and soon he was able to, at the very least, come somewhat close to how the seasoned merchant handled the wares. Well, he was good enough that she trusted him to run the store while she did errands.

“And, that is the last one.” He mumbled to himself as he loaded another crate into the cart. The cart in question was literally crammed with the wooden containers, though it was so neatly organized that it seemed like one huge crate.

“Two and a half seconds faster than last time.” Robin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice from directly behind him. “Got you!” She giggled.

“I suppose I am getting old if I can't hear people walking around me.” He turned to see a rather large smile on her face, the same one he had come to associate with a large and successful sale. “I mean, I already have white hair.”

“You're not old, love.” The red-haired merchant hugged him.

“I take it from the overwhelming joy coming from you that your errand went well?” He asked as he returned her hug, with the faint smell of cherries and lilacs coming from her.

“Aw, can't I just be happy to see you? I'm sorry I had to be gone all day.” She mock-pouted.

Robin chuckled, “Of course, I missed you, too.” The two reluctantly ended their embrace, “Where's the next destination?”

She grinned sultry, “Oh, there's a nice house not far from here...”

“Whose house?” He had an eyebrow raised.

“It's a 'Public Anna' house. But I've rented it out for some time.” She paused, “Well, for five hours, at least. I was thinking twelve, but I don't think it would be good for business if I can't properly walk.” She had a sly smile, clearly recalling the last time they had an entire night to themselves. She couldn't exactly do much the morning after.

He shrugged, “What can I say? I have to make up for the nights where I can't have you. And believe me, I'm keeping track.” It also doesn't exactly help he might sneak in one of those 'endurance' tonics before he starts.

“And how many nights do you owe me right now?” She began blushing.

The Grandmaster paused for thought, and purposely took longer than he needed to answer, “Thirty-seven days.”

“Oh, wow. I didn't realize I was that far behind.” She was actually surprised, “Love, you need to remind me if it has been at least a few days, you know how I tend to lose track of days.”

“You're worth the wait.” He winked, causing her to giggle again. “Shall we get going?”

“Mhm. Follow the trail south, and it'll be slightly off to the right.” He was about to turn, when she all but latched onto him, “Oh, and carry me, my glorious Knight.” Her legs were wrapped around his waist, arms went under his and across his back, and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Well, technically I am a Grandmaster, not a Knight,” then he gasped when she shamelessly used her hips to rub on him, “You better be careful, or we won't make it to the house.”

“Ooo... Tempting.” She all but whispered into his ear.

“And I'll make sure you have trouble walking.”

“Aw, alright.” The walk didn't take that long, and within a few minutes he saw the 'Public Anna' house, it was a simple two-story building, along with a small stable and a reinforced wooden shed for storing items, complete with seven separate locks. “We can keep the cart next to the stables tonight, they won't be bothered with.”

“As you say.” He guided the horse over to the stables, before unlatching the cart and having it set in front of the stables. “Unless you want hay on your back, I'm going to need you to let go for a bit.” She sighed and got off of her husband while he proceeded to get their horse a small supply of food and water, then checking over him to make sure there wasn't any injuries to tend to. Satisfied that the horse was well, he went over to the entrance of the house, where Anna was waiting. She opened the door for him, “You know, usually the man opens the door for the woman.”

“Oh, just get inside.” The first room seemed like a gathering area, there were a few dozen chairs, a number of couches, and to the far end was a kitchen. “I'll get a meal ready, our room is number five, up the stairs and turn left,” she handed him a key. “That is for the room.”

“This is beginning to sound more like a tavern than a house.”

“It's a refurbished tavern.” She corrected.

“Ah. Wait, why is there a tavern in the...”

“Oh shush, stop overthinking things, just get up there and I'll join you in a few minutes.”

He chuckled, “All right.” Robin walked across the room and up the stairs, took a left and 'Room 5' was almost immediately on the right-side. He unlocked the door to see a... well-decorated spot. “Whoa.” The outside and main area made it seem like this place was just average, but the bedroom... A rather pricey carpet lined the floor, walls were painted a golden yellow, with pink stripes every five or so inches, there were several dressers each with silver handles and finely polished wood. There were only a few candles lit, giving the room a sort of inviting yet mysterious vibe to it... Yet without a doubt the most notable thing was the bed next to the wall, it had to take up at least one-fifth of the room! Silken sheets and plenty of pillows, four posts that had curtains which could be moved to provide the bed an extra layer of privacy, as if the locked door wasn't enough. And the entire room had a layer of lavender about it.

Robin managed to pull himself out of the daze of just seeing the room and removed his robes and shoes, leaving his undershirt and pants on. Then he glanced around the room again, just how much gold was put into making this room? For a few minutes he walked around the room, all but gawking at how much stuff was in here.

“Impressive, isn't it?” He turned to see Anna slightly leaning on the door frame, with a tray of assorted desserts and sandwiches.

“Uh, yeah. Are the other rooms as this grandiose?”

“Nah, our rooms are a sort of... score keeping for who's making the most gold.” She walked over to the table that was slightly off-center to the rest of the room and gently placed the tray down.

“Score keeping huh?” Robin joined her next to the table and grabbed a sandwich, it was just a basic ham slices with some spices sprinkled on it, still he thought it tasted good.

“Yep, The Council of Anna agreed that roughly 10% of our profits go to modeling our rooms.”

“Wait...” Robin gestured to the room around him, “this is only 10%?”

She giggled, “Let's just say that I have you and the Shepherds to thank for that. I am easily ahead by several hundred thousand.”

Well, he could at least sort of understand, the Shepherds did tend to have a lot of discarded items and little things would add up to large amounts over time. The two ate in silence for a while, with Anna only getting up to grab a wine bottle and two glasses from out of her... dresser? “Why do you keep wine in there?”

“Oh this?” She pointed at the wine bottle before removing the cork and pouring some in each of the glasses, “I normally don't, but I was saving this and I didn't want my sisters to get it.”

“Saving it? Then what's the occasion?” Robin took a sip, it was quite fruity with a hint of spices. Different but very good.

A grin formed on her face, “It's a secret.” She looked straight at Robin, “Just know that it is part of a rather... heated surprise.”

The Grandmaster felt a rather strong blush on his cheeks as a set of rather inappropriate thoughts came with that. “W-well I'm sure that whatever you have planned will be fun.”

“You have no idea...” Then the sultry expression faded, “But first, we have some food and wine to finish!”

“I kinda want the 'dessert' now, though.” He mumbled. Regardless, the dinner resumed and within minutes the meal was consumed. Anna got up to remove the dishes but he stopped her, “Allow me.”

“Aw, you're such a gentleman.” She smiled. “Do you also mind washing them?”

“Of course not.” Since this was a 'Public' home, it would probably be for the best that things like plates were cleaned immediately. “I'll be back soon.” Robin walked back out of the room and down the stairs to wash the dishes, where there was an Anna not-so-stealthily trying to sneak some food out. “Don't take more than you can carry.”

“Huh?” She turned and had a sheepish look on her face, “Oh, hi!” She gave him a quick look over as he made his way to the sink, “So you're the reason she bought us out for several hours.” Robin hummed in agreement, “Well, don't mind me, I just wanted to grab a bite to eat... don't tell her, alright?”

“Your secret is safe with me... for the small price of three hundred gold pieces.” He smirked as he heard her huff.

“And how do you expect to sneak it by her? She'll find it suspicious.”

“I have plans and several explanations ready, the only thing you have to worry about is paying up for the secrecy.” He heard a sack being placed next to the sink.

“Of course you have a plan, Ylissa's Greatest Tactician.” He could imagine her sticking her tongue out as she said that.

“Grandmaster.” He shamelessly corrected.

“You know what I mean. Well, see you later.”

“Yep.” He heard her leave the house and close the door, “Wait? Later?” Surely she meant at her shop. He shook his head, “Whatever, I have a woman to attend to.” He placed the dishes back, grabbed the sack, and made his way back to the room. Where she was nowhere to be seen, but he did hear water running. Ah, taking a bath. Well, that makes sneaking the gold in easier. He went to his robe and opened one of the pockets on the inside and placed the gold sack there. The Grandmaster then went back to close and lock the door, before discarding his shirt and pants, then all but threw himself on the bed. “Gods...” If he wasn't about to do something later, he could have fell asleep right now.

A few minutes passed and he heard another door open as a rush of cherries and lilacs filled the room. He sat up and saw her, she had a red and white checkered bathrobe on. “Aw, I was hoping that I would be the one taking off your clothes.”

“I still have my undergarments on. Besides, I doubt you're wearing anything under that robe anyway.”

“You know me too well.”

“I would be worried if I didn't.”

She made her way to the bed and sat next to him, “Now...” She started while trailing her hands over his body, causing him to take a sharp breath, “I believe I owe you something, right? And I wouldn't be a good merchant if I didn't repay my debts.”

“Ah... yea, t-that's right.”

She didn't hesitate, her right arm snaked around him and he felt fingernails scratch him, while her left went further south and rubbed his now stiff member. “Might we negotiate the terms?” She breathed the question into his ear, before taking a quick light bite on his earlobe.

“Y-yea, we should.” He was already finding it difficult to concentrate on the merchant-customer sexual role-play that she preferred to do. He moved his own arms over to her, caressing her body over her bathrobe, “I've got a one of a kind weapon, p-perhaps if you attended to it, ah, I'd consider the debt paid.”

“One of a kind? I believe I'm going to have to inspect it to prove a claim like that. I can't have an imitation slip by me.” Anna took a breath as his right hand made its way to her breast.

“I understand, and I assure you that the quality of it will more than satisfy your standards.”

Her hand slipped under his last remaining piece of clothing and began stroking his shaft, “Hmm, well i-it definitely feels authentic.” She grabbed the undergarment and began removing it, “But there a-are still a few more tests it will have to pass.” She threw it to the side and off the bed, before doing the same to her robe.

Just as Robin thought, she didn't even bother putting on a bra or panties. She removed the band keeping her hair up and let it cascade over her, “Then by all means, test away.” She leaned down and began trailing kisses down his body. Slowly making her way lower and lower before stopping right next to his genitals.

Taking a moment to give it a few more gentle strokes, she then licked his tip. “Mm...” She purred, before quickly taking his length into her mouth. Her re-positioned her hand to fondle his balls while her other hand made its way down to his legs, scratching along the way.

“Gods...” He moved his own hands down to grip her hair as she continued to suck him. Any role-play relevant responses flew out the window by this point. “A-Anna...” He moaned.

She giggled in response before slowly moving her mouth off of him, ending with an audible pop. She crawled her way up to him and he grabbed onto her before lying down on the bed, his hands now shamelessly groping her breasts. She positioned her long-wet entrance over his length before slowly lowering herself onto him. She let out a moan as she began moving herself up and down on him. “Robin...”

In response, he began matching her movements with thrusts of his own, sending his penis in deeper inside. Any attempts of speech were replaced by the moans of the two lovers. Within a few minutes the two all but shouted the others name as they both came. Anna pressed her own body onto his, more than content to just lying on top, their faces no more than a few inches apart. “Well, that's one night.” She smiled.

“Yeah...” He yawned.

“Aw, done already?” She mock-pouted.

“I might have overdone moving the boxes.” He admitted.

“Oh, it's alright. Feeling better though, right?” He was already asleep before she finished. “I think I might have put a bit too much of that sleeping formula in, whoops. Oh well, time to get the actual surprise ready. Sweet dreams, love.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin woke up several hours later, “Gods, I can't believe I was that tired.” He looked to his right where his wife slept... on top of his arm. He moved his left to wipe some of the leftover sleep from his eyes. Or at least, that is what he would have done, but there was some sort of weight on his left arm, he turned his head to see, gods, another Anna? Well, that explains the slightly uncomfortable position he's in, but why was one of her wife's sisters here? And naked on top of that? But before he could make anymore sense of the situation he was in he felt movement further down the bed, gulping he looked to see yet another Anna sleeping down there. “What the...”

“Oh good, you're awake.” He heard an Anna say... from the doorway. Four Annas? As if on cue, the other Annas woke up.

“Might I ask, what in Naga's name is going on here?” He was more confused than anything, as he hated unsolved mysteries.

“Well, your Anna told you she had a surprise, right?” The Anna on his left side asked, whom he dubbed Left Anna for the sake of his sanity.  
“And how would you know?”

“Because silly, this is the surprise.” It was Right Anna who spoke this time.

“To wake up with three of her naked sisters in her room?”

“Three or four. Who said your wife is actually in this room?” Door Anna asked.

“Huh?”

“Oh it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Your wife wanted to play a game.” Bottom Anna said.

He sighed, “And what exactly is the 'game'?”

“It's simple, figure out if one of us is actually your wife.” Door Anna said.

“I thought you said...”

“I said she might be in here, or who knows, maybe I am her.”

“Perhaps you would like some water to clear out your mind some?” Left Anna handed him a drink that had the distinct smell of...

“I'm not cheating on my wife.” He recognized it as the endurance tonic.

“It's not cheating if she thought of the plan herself, especially if she pre-paid it.” Right Anna mentioned.

“Wait, what?” He paused. “She paid for this?”

“Why else would we be here?” Bottom Anna shrugged.

“Gods...” He complained. “Alright, I'll humor you all, but only because my wife went out of her way to put me in this ridiculous situation in the first place.”

“Bottoms up, then!” Robin grumbled something about payback before downing the tonic poured by Left Anna.

“So! Shall we get started?” Door Anna asked as she approached the bed.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” He sighed, he doubts he'll be able to walk for a while after this...


End file.
